How many significant figures does $06238.813500$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{6238.8135}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{6238.8135}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{6238.813500}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 10.